


Семя

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Все началось с того, что лейтенант Сулу начал кашлять листьями...





	Семя

**Author's Note:**

> Высокий рейтинг в тексте исключительно за предупреждения. «Riov» - «капитан» на ромуланском.

Джим как всегда почти украдкой взглянул на Спока. Тот стоял в двух шагах, проверял свой трикодер. Похоже, он был всецело поглощен предстоящей высадкой. Джим очень сожалел, что не мог спуститься вместе с ними — судя по сканерам, планета была просто райской. Бесконечные зеленые кущи, озера с кристально-чистой водой и огромное количество цветов. Казалось, что именно в таком месте стоило признаваться в любви…

— Капитан, — окликнул Спок.

— Да, — Джим немного витал в облаках и был почти готов пересмотреть свое решение относительно состава десанта. К сожалению, он не мог покинуть корабль — на борту присутствовали два делегата посольства Андории, и Джиму нужно было оставаться на «Энтерпрайз». Того требовал протокол, вернее целых три, которые Спок любезно процитировал, когда Джим собрался отправиться на поверхность. И вот теперь он смотрел, как Спок, Хендорфф, Чехов и Сулу спускались, чтобы сделать предварительный анализ возможности колонизации. Потом их отчет отправили бы на ближайшую звездную базу, где и решили бы, стоит ли тратить усилия и осваивать планету.

— Вы подозрительно молчаливы сегодня, — Спок перекинул через плечо ремень трикодера. — Вы так расстроены невозможностью спуститься на поверхность?

— Поверь, Спок, я это уже пережил, — Джим посмотрел на десант. — Джентльмены, у вас будет три часа на сбор информации, пожалуйста, используйте их с толком. Если в этом райском уголке будет колония Федерации, я лично поблагодарю вас за это.

Он улыбнулся.

— Не беспокойтесь, капитан, сделаем в лучшем виде, — Сулу шагнул на платформу транспортатора, остальные последовали за ним.

— Включайте, — скомандовал Спок, и через мгновение его окутало знакомое мерцание.

Джим вздохнул, коротко кивнул оператору транспортаторной и направился на мостик. Кажется, это день предстоял быть долгим.

***

— Ну так что ты об этом думаешь, Боунс? — Джим пытался заставить себя съесть хоть кусочек, но аппетита не было. Его с самого утра снедало странное предчувствие чего-то важного, и он не мог от него отделаться. Это ощущение усилилось, как только десант отправился на планету, и сейчас достигло пика.

— Я думаю, что ты с ума сошел, — Боунс был как всегда в своем репертуаре. Кажется, кто-то из энсинов неудачно упал в гимнастическом зале и умудрился сломать ногу. А Джим еще со времен Академии помнил, как Боунс не жаловал подобные травмы — по его словам, «сломать конечность мог только полный идиот». За время учебы Джим выслушал это раз пять точно.

— Ну почему же? — Джим отодвинул тарелку. — Это логично.

— Вот только давай ты не будешь рассказывать мне про логику, — Боунс фыркнул. — Мне этого добра от Спока хватает. Или ты теперь заделался умницей, чтобы ему понравиться? Не стал с ним спорить утром, когда тот запретил тебе отправляться с десантом?

Джим чуть не рассмеялся. Иногда Боунс мог выдавать такие теории, что нарочно не придумаешь… Хотя в его словах была доля истины. За последние три года с того самого злополучного дня в инженерном они со Споком как будто отдалились, и, едва не разбежались в разные стороны, когда в их отношениях началась настоящая оттепель. Теперь Джим наконец-то начал понимать, что говорил старый Спок о великой дружбе на всю жизнь. Только чем чаще Джим думал о «дружбе», тем яснее ему казалось, что есть что-то большее. Возможно, сейчас это была всего лишь симпатия, которая возникает, когда люди долго работают вместе, и исчезает, стоит им разойтись в разные стороны… И вот тут таилось самое интересное — Джим не хотел «расходиться», и почему-то ему казалось, что ничего не изменится, даже если между ними будут световые годы. По крайней мере, с его стороны.

— Джим, не будь таким дураком, тебе все это померещилось. Ты и Спок вместе — да быть такого не может.

Может быть, Боунс был прав. Но Джим подумал, что, наверно, стоит дать себе шанс. В конце концов, они оба со Споком были взрослыми людьми, способными избежать недопонимания.

— Когда вернется десант? — спросил Боунс после пары минут напряженного молчания, во время которого Джим успел допить свой кофе.

— У них есть еще сорок минут.

На самом деле — тридцать семь. Но Джим не хотел показывать Боунсу, насколько ему уже хотелось увидеть Спока и узнать результаты исследования.

Личный коммуникатор Джима защебетал, он дернул крышку наверх, и сразу же раздался голос Ухуры:

— Капитан Кирк, вы просили сообщить, когда десант поднимется на борт.

— Они рано, — Джим переглянулся с Боунсом. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, сэр, мистер Спок сообщает, что все необходимые данные были получены раньше срока.

— Хорошо, спасибо, Ухура, — Джим закрыл коммуникатор и обнаружил, что на него не моргая смотрит Боунс. — Что?

— Ну иди уже, — Боунс махнул рукой. — Иди проверяй, как там твой старпом.

Джим не сдержал улыбки. Он стянул салфетку с колен и, скомкав ее, бросил на стол. Кажется, Боунс сказал что-то ему вслед, но Джим уже не слышал его.

***

Андорианских делегатов пришлось высадить на ближайшей к Андории звездной базе — внезапно пришло новое назначение. «Энтерпрайз» приказывали лететь к Ромуланской Нейтральной зоне, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие, напомнить ромуланцам, что Федерация не забыла об этом участке границы. Демонстрация силы, не более.

Джиму это все не очень нравилось. Не потому, что он как минимум с опаской относился к ромуланцамм и всему, что было с ними связано. Просто до этого приказа они должны были исследовать еще парочку необитаемых планет, и Джим надеялся, что появится возможность размять ноги и подышать свежим воздухом.

А сейчас им предстояло четыре дня пути, и Джиму казалось, что еще немного — и он врастет в капитанское кресло. Да и Спок, как назло, пропадал в лаборатории, занимаясь какой-то невероятно важной научной работой, появлялся на мостике редко и почти не спорил с Боунсом. В общем, скука стояла смертная.

Однако на второй день пути рутинное течение смены было нарушено.

— МакКой мостику, — Джим даже вздрогнул, услышав встревоженный голос Боунса по коммуникатору.

— Боунс, что случилось?

— Джим, тебе лучше взглянуть на происходящее своими глазами, а то боюсь, что ты мне не поверишь, — голос Боунса звучал чересчур уж серьезно, и Джим занервничал. Он прекрасно научился распознавать эти тревожные интонации, и, к счастью, ему приходилось их слышать не очень часто.

— Чехов, мостик на вас, — произнес Джим прежде чем встать и направиться к турболифту.

В лазарете было как-то совсем безлюдно.

— Боунс? — Джим огляделся, чтобы понять, куда идти.

— Я возле изолятора, — раздалось откуда-то спереди. К счастью, Джим знал дорогу. Он сам не раз оказывался на карантине из-за каких-нибудь инопланетных жидкостей, которые так въедались в кожу, что приходилось отмываться по несколько дней.

Джим прошел мимо стройных рядов биокроватей в глубь лазарета и наконец-то встал рядом с Боунсом.

— В чем дело? — спросил Джим, и тот вместо ответа кивнул на стекло, отгораживающее от них изолятор.

— Сам взгляни.

По ту сторону перегородки на кровати сидел Сулу. Он выглядел бледным, и, кажется, все его лицо блестело от пота. Вокруг него повсюду лежали мелкие тонкие темно-зеленые листочки, больше похожие на иголки земной лиственницы. Ими был усыпан весь пол — и Джим уже собрался спросить, где же дерево, но Боунс заговорил первым:

— Он пришел утром, и сначала я не понял, что происходит…

Сулу начал кашлять, и Джим не поверил своим глазам — листья вылетали у него изо рта, словно он проглотил их и теперь пытался сплюнуть.

— Боунс, мне же это не кажется? — Джим повернулся к Боунсу в надежде, что это был какой-то розыгрыш.

— Нет, Джим, это правда, — Боунс махнул рукой, предлагая Джиму следовать за ним, и они прошли в основную часть лазарета. — Я провел все возможные тесты. Это какая-то неизвестная мне дрянь, растительного происхождения. В крови ее обнаружить невозможно, очень умело маскируется, а стоит добраться до легких, то в условиях повышенного содержания кислорода в крови она начинает расти. К счастью, листья мелкие, и пока что Сулу справляется с кашлем.

Джиму было страшно подумать, где именно Сулу мог подцепить эту болезнь — последний десант состоялся как раз на той райской планете.

— Это заразно? — Джим надеялся, что не придется вводить карантин.

— Пока что ничего не могу сказать, — Боунс присел на край стола. — Я уже вызвал остальных участников десанта для осмотра.

Боунс знал, что делает — в этом Джим не сомневался. В конце концов, они и из более серьезных переделок выбирались.

— Мне стоит связаться с семьей Сулу?

Боунс помотал головой. В принципе, Джим спросил об этом исключительно для того, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор. Наверно, если бы он был болен неизвестной инопланетной заразой, то хотел бы, чтобы его семью оповестили об этом. Возможно, это слишком эгоистично, а может, Джим просто усвоил урок — после того раза, когда он фактически умер и вернулся к жизни, ему пришлось немало выслушать слов о том, насколько Вайноне Кирк хочется знать, что происходит с ее сыном. Хотя бы раз в год. И не только на День рождения.

Джим похлопал Боунса по плечу и медленно вышел из лазарета. До конца смены оставалось еще несколько часов, а настроение, и без того никакое, стало только хуже.

***

Перед отбоем Джим позволил себе с горя «напиться» в одиночестве — налить треть бокала, пригубить, решить, что ему не хочется, и оставить до лучших времен.

Состояние Сулу не изменилось. Сканирование остальных членов десанта не выявило каких-либо аномалий — Боунс сообщил об этом ближе к вечеру. Теперь в число версий входили контакты Сулу с неизученными видами растений — как смотритель корабельного ботанического сада, он мог заразиться где угодно. Тем более что, по словам Боунса, инкубационный период установить не удалось.

— Вот же черт, — выругался Джим и, разочарованно вздохнув, стянул с себя сапоги. Возможно, стоило связаться с командованием, объяснить ситуацию и попросить другое назначение для «Энтерпрайз» — только вряд ли бы кто-то пошел бы им навстречу.

Непроизвольно на ум пришла вулканская мудрость про нужды большинства… И в дверь позвонили.

— Войдите, — Джим приставил сапоги поближе к кровати. Когда он поднял голову, то увидел, что его нежданным гостем оказался Спок. — Легок на помине.

— Прошу прощения?

— Неважно, — Джим махнул рукой. — Какими судьбами, Спок?

— Я подумал, что, возможно, после столь напряженного дня, наполненного тревожными новостями, вы захотите отвлечься и сыграть со мной в шахматы?

Джим чуть не потерял дар речи. То есть, они и раньше проводили время вместе, и в этом не было ничего такого, но сейчас ему казалось, что в интонации Спока что-то изменилось. Словно он… надеялся, что Джим не откажет.

— Отвлечься? — переспросил Джим и не удержался от улыбки.

— Моя задача как старшего помощника заботиться о благополучии капитана, — с этими словами Спок подошел ближе. — Насколько мне известно, игры благотворно влияют на настроение землян, особенно если делишь их с друзьями.

— Ну хорошо, — он показал рукой на шахматную доску. — Расставляй фигуры, Спок.

Тот послушался, а Джим едва удержался от того, чтобы спросить, в чем же подвох. Последний раз, когда Спок пытался налаживать социальные связи, случился, когда он по совету Ухуры прочитал какую-то чересчур сложную книгу о психологии землян. О том случае до сих пор ходили байки, каждая из которых уже превратилась в самостоятельный анекдот.

— Ты был в лазарете сегодня? — Джим сел за стол, наблюдая, как Спок приводит шахматы в порядок.

— Да, — Спок расположился напротив, и теперь Джим мог видеть его глаза между двумя плоскостями доски. — Моя кровь совершенно не приспособлена для инфекций подобного рода.

— Почему ты думаешь, что это инфекция? — Джиму достались белые, и он сделал первый ход.

— Предположение. После того, как доктор МакКой описал симптомы ксеноботаникам, за три часа перекрестного поиска по базе Федерации было найдено два совпадения.

— Вы обнаружили, что за болезнь поразила Сулу? — Джим ожидал, что Спок расскажет о лекарстве. О том, что уже через пару дней Сулу будет ночевать в своей каюте.

— Не совсем. Один из вариантов, выданных компьютером — редкая вирусная инфекция, которую переносят растения на одной из лун газового гиганта в системе Гамма Компаса.

— Явно не наш случай, — перебил Джим.

— Именно, — Спок передвинул слона на уровень выше. — Шах. Второй случай — это симптомы гормональной перестройки у разумных обитателей планеты в системе Дельта Змеи. Аборигены проходят через этап сильного кашля лепестками цветов, достигнув совершеннолетия.

Джим задумался. Это тоже было мимо. Сулу вряд ли имел в своем роду кого-то с той планеты. Да и он давно уже отметил свои восемнадцать.

— Шах.

Джим вернулся в реальность, посмотрел на доску и обнаружил, что еще немного — и Спок его обыграет.

— Прости, я сегодня весь день витаю в облаках, — Джим потер лоб, словно это могло как-то избавить его мыслей о Сулу и ромуланцах, которые ждали их впереди.

Спок смотрел на него не моргая, и в его взгляде было что-то совершенно незнакомое.

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — спросил Джим — кажется, они забросили шахматы.

— Пытаюсь понять, как помочь…

И тут Спок протянул руку и положил ее поверх ладони Джима. Какое-то нехорошее предчувствие зажглось у Джима внутри, но, если честно, он от него отмахнулся. Уж слишком Джим был поглощен этой странной симпатией, которую испытывал к Споку.

— Кажется, ты, Спок, подменяешь понятия, — Джим медленно убрал руку со стола. Спок все еще не спускал с Джима взгляда, словно хотел прожечь в нем дыру.

— Видимо, я неверно проанализировал ваше поведение, — и мгновенно, словно по щелчку пальцев, странный Спок снова стал собой. Изменение произошло так плавно, что Джим даже подумал, что ему могло показаться.

— О чем ты?

— Я думал, что ты заинтересован в… сближении, — и на этих словах Спок как будто запаниковал — по крайней мере, так Джиму показалось. А затем Спок резко встал из-за стола, едва не перевернув шахматную доску, и, наверное, даже сбежал бы, если бы Джим не схватил его за руку.

— Да.

Джим не видел лица Спока и о его реакции судить он мог лишь по расслабившимся плечам и мышцам кисти, которые в какой-то момент перестали быть каменными и стали больше похожи на живую плоть.

— Заинтересован.

Кто бы знал, каких трудов Джиму стоило сказать это. Боунс наверняка стал бы ругаться — он все еще считал, что Джим все себе придумал и не было между ними никакой симпатии, выходящей за рамки дружбы. Но порой настоящие чувства как раз из нее из вырастали…

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, капитан.

И больше Джим Спока не держал. Отпустил его, и тот быстро ушел, словно опаздывал куда-то. Джим подумал, что перегнул палку и стоило действовать деликатнее.

Он взглянул на шахматы еще разок и, передвинув белого короля, решил, что стоит уже лечь спать. Не было никакой гарантии, что завтрашний день будет лучше сегодняшнего.

***

— Капитан, я был бы очень вам признателен… — Сулу сделал паузу, чтобы прокашляться. Теперь листья выходили мокрые, скользкие, и казалось, что, если бы не облегчающие очищение легких лекарства, Сулу давно бы задохнулся.

— Хикару, я тебя не тороплю, — Джим стоял по эту сторону стекла. Ему было больно смотреть. Он не мог поверить, что за два дня никто так и не нашел лекарства, а Сулу становилось только хуже. Выглядел он теперь как живой труп, бледный, с синими губами и просвечивающими сосудами. Но самым ужасным в его состоянии были не кашель и даже не внешний вид — под кожей по всему телу, словно вздувшиеся вены, переплетались тоненькие веточки. Кое-где они проступали наружу, образуя незаживающие язвы, кровь в которых не сворачивалась. Под левым ухом Сулу по шее стекала кровь, а прямо под мочкой торчал темно-зеленый стебель с одиноким листом.

Кажется, Боунс говорил о том, что если Сулу и не задохнется, то болезнь прорастет в мозг и смерть наступит уже от этого.

— ...в моей каюте, там есть письмо для Бена и Деморы… — Сулу было тяжело говорить. Он, судя по всему, едва мог сидеть.

— Ты передашь его сам, лично, — Джим знал, что этот прием не сработает. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что Сулу осталось недолго.

Джим кивнул и, не в силах сказать что-то еще, вышел из комнаты. Он надеялся пройти мимо Боунса незамеченным, чтобы не пришлось озвучивать те вопросы, которые нужно было задать.

— Я тебя вижу, Джим.

Боунс стоял возле одной из биокроватей — кажется, проверял работу сканеров.

— Я не знаю, как справлюсь с этим, — Джим подошел ближе.

— Так же, как и всегда.

— Это нечестно, Боунс.

Похоже, что на это Боунсу сказать было нечего. Настроения не было ни у кого — кажется, мысли о Сулу заботили каждого, даже тех, с кем он не успел познакомиться.

— Есть еще одно… — Боунс начал говорить, но почему-то замолчал, словно не знал, как начать. — Когда Сулу… не станет, нам придется уничтожить тело.

Джим даже не стал возражать. И так было ясно, что если болезнь сумела обмануть фильтры транспортатора, то холод космоса ей нипочем.

— Делай как считаешь нужным, Боунс.

***

— К сожалению, мы не можем почтить память Сулу как положено в Звездном Флоте.

Кажется, никто не возразил. Члены экипажа, собравшиеся в корабельной часовне на минуту памяти для Сулу, стояли молча, опустив взгляд. Боевой дух на корабле упал так низко, что в комнатах отдыха вечерами было пусто, а в гимнастическом зале особым спросом пользовались только боксерские груши.

— Я прошу вас запомнить самим и рассказывать всем, кто окажется с вами поблизости то, что скажет сейчас доктор МакКой, — Джим отступил в сторону, давая Боунсу возможность выйти вперед.

— Перечень симптомов, который должен насторожить вас, я отправил в качестве напоминания каждому, но, к сожалению, не все читают сообщения от главы медицинской службы. Пожалуйста, если вы заметите что-то из списка у ваших коллег, сообщите мне об этом немедленно.

Когда все стали расходиться, Джим тоже подумал о том, чтобы отсидеть на мостике еще одну смену, но наверняка Спок его от этого отговорит. Завтра они прибывали к Нейтральной зоне, и следовало быть готовыми ко всему. Но о какой боеспособности могла идти речь, если лучший рулевой, какой был на «Энтерпрайз», погиб сегодня ночью?

— Боунс, — Джим остановился едва перешагнув порог, и доктор последовал его примеру. — Могу я попрощаться с Сулу, прежде чем ты сделаешь то, что должен?

— Конечно.

Джим знал, что утром тело Сулу поместили в стазисное поле, чтобы инфекция не могла распространиться — каким-то непонятным образом растение продолжало увеличиваться, словно тянуло из останков своего носителя все, что могло.

В лазарете была какая-то паника. М’Бенга выглядел напуганным, и, когда увидел Боунса, практически подбежал к нему.

— Доктор МакКой, я не знаю, что нам делать!

— Спокойнее, что случилось? — М’Бенга пошел к изолятору — Боунс с Джимом отправились следом.

— Матерь божья…

Стазисное поле оказалось бесполезным. Инфекция разрослась так сильно, что от Сулу остались только одни кости… и из центра грудной клетки прямо сквозь алые ребра тянулись бурые лианы с тонкими зелеными лепестками. На концах некоторых веток распускались цветы, темно-красные. Растение тянулось вверх, прямо к решетке системы очищения воздуха, и ей до нее не хватало каких-то полметра.

— Боунс? — Джим смотрел на открывшееся ему зрелище, и ему, если честно, хотелось зайти в изолятор и уничтожить все внутри с помощью фазера, выставленного на поражение. Правда, неизвестно, был ли у него тогда шанс выжить и не заразиться — Боунс до сих пор не выяснил, как этот паразит достался Сулу.

— Если стазис на него не действует, — заговорил Боунс. — Значит, надо его сжечь.

К счастью, температуру в изоляторе можно было поднять до критических для человека значений — в конце концов, это помещение при желании могло поддержать условия, благоприятные даже для толианцев.

Останки вместе с растением рассыпались в золу, которую бережно собрали до последней крупицы и поместили в стазисный бокс. Предполагалось, что как только курс «Энтерпрайз» будет проходить мимо звезды погорячее, весь этот опасный материал останется там.

***

— Так ты мне расскажешь, что на тебя нашло, когда мы играли в шахматы в прошлый раз? — на этот раз Джиму достались черные фигуры.

— Полагаю, что даже вулканцы совершают глупые поступки, когда руководствуются логикой, — произнес Спок.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Джим улыбнулся и, кажется, смутил этим Спока. Тот вообще в последнее время был крайне эмоционален даже для себя. Например, утром он почти накричал на Джима, когда тот в очередной раз посчитал, что может необдуманно рисковать своей жизнью.

Боунс проверял Спока, и все тесты показали, что он в порядке. Просто сейчас в его жизни был какой-то странный этап принятия человеческой половины — возможно, он решил не быть к себе таким строгим.

Поиск золотой середины всегда занимал время, поэтому Джим просто слушал все, что говорил Спок, и пытался понять.

— Иногда я позволяю себе проявлять разные эмоции, и некоторые из них сложнее сдерживать, чем другие, — признался Спок.

— А что бы сказал на это твой отец?

— Джим, я не желаю разговаривать о нем.

Вообще, если Джим думал о том, с чего все началось, то почему-то не мог разобраться с точкой отсчета. Ему все казалось, что Спок был рядом всегда. Только Джим именно сейчас начал воспринимать его как не просто константу, а того, с кем хотелось делить каждую минуту.

В такие моменты он снова ощущал себя подростком, но Спок… Спок отчего-то шел ему навстречу. Ведь только за последнюю неделю они провели за шахматами пять вечеров. Провели бы и шестой, если бы не пришлось проторчать в режиме полной боеготовности возле самой границы Нейтральной зоны.

— Хорошо, — Джим поставил Споку шах. — Тогда предлагай тему для беседы.

— Как люди справляются с эмоциональной болью от потери близких?

Кажется, этот вопрос застал Джима врасплох. Он просто не знал, как на него ответить — наверно, потому, что для каждого человека существовал свой уникальный рецепт, и в то же самое время ни один из них не давал стопроцентного эффекта.

А говорить, что время лечит… В это Спок точно не поверил бы. Джим знал, что в каюте вулканца рядом с замысловатыми свечами стояла обыкновенная бумажная фотография Аманды.

— Никак.

Пожалуй, это был самый честный ответ.

— А почему ты об этом спрашиваешь меня, если не секрет? — Джим обратил внимание, что их игра снова застопорилась. Хотя шахматы давно стали скорее предлогом, чем самоцелью.

— Продолжительность жизни вулканцев намного превосходит человеческую, — начал Спок. — Мне кажется логичным быть морально готовым к тому, что твоя жизнь оборвется гораздо раньше, чем моя.

«И мне придется доживать свою в одиночестве», — мысленно добавил Джим. Кажется, в последнее время на «Энтерпрайз» витало слишком много мыслей о смерти.

— Зато ты можешь вспоминать обо мне, — Джим попытался разбавить траурное настроение беседы улыбкой, но, похоже, сейчас Спок был не в том настроении, чтобы это на него подействовало.

— Я постоянно прокручиваю в голове моменты из своего детства, но это не облегчает боль от смерти матери.

Джим мог поклясться, что если бы он сидел рядом со Споком, то обнял бы его. Просто так. Потому что мог.

— А кто говорил о том, что скорбь нелогична?

Похоже, что этот разговор зашел в тупик: впервые Спок не нашелся, что ответить. Джим видел замешательство, проскользнувшее у него во взгляде, но, конечно же, ничего не сказал об этом.

— Пожалуй, нам стоит доиграть партию в другой раз, — с этими словами Спок встал и вышел из каюты Джима.

***

— Капитан, они не отвечают на наш вызов.

Все вокруг покраснело — была объявлена боевая тревога. Ромуланская птица вышла к границе Нейтральной зоны и на некоторое время просто зависла на месте. На связь не выходили, и Джим уже подумал, что это какая-то хитрая провокация, призванная сыграть на его нервах — ожидая, что он не выдержит напряжения и спровоцирует сражение.

— Держать позицию, — Джим уже не в первый раз произносил это — волнение на мостике стало осязаемым, и было необходимо напоминать экипажу, что «Энтерпрайз» в этом секторе не для того, чтобы развязать войну.

Все было бы намного проще, если бы ромуланцы не подняли щиты и не зарядили дизрапторы.

— Они уходят, — произнес Спок. Кажется, за все это время он даже не моргнул ни разу — пристально наблюдал за показаниями сканеров, и, если бы не его внешнее спокойствие, все могло бы закончиться иначе.

— Что это? Демонстрация силы? — не выдержал рулевой, Джефферсон, кажется. Джиму все еще было непривычно видеть на этом посту кого-то кроме Сулу. Впрочем, сегодня новые лица были везде, например, место навигатора заменял лейтенант Бейли. Джим, конечно, поинтересовался в начале смены, куда подевался Чехов, но ему тут же сказали, что утром Чехову нездоровилось и, кажется, он пошел в лазарет.

Видимо, Боунс отправил парня на больничный.

— Мистер Спок, подготовьте отчет с логами сканеров, нужно отправить его командованию как можно скорее и получить новые приказы, — Спок кивнул Джиму в ответ. — Кажется, пока что можно выдохнуть.

Похоже, что его слова оказали на мостик успокаивающее действие, так как стало как-то гораздо менее тревожно. Ухура даже улыбнулась.

— Мистер Спок, примите командование, — Джим встал из кресла и направился в турболифт. Он подумал, что навестить Чехова в лазарете — это неплохая идея. В конце концов, после того, что случилось с Сулу, Джим как-то по-особенному переживал за своих подчиненных.

Боунс встретил Джима почти у самого порога — они чуть не столкнулись в дверях.

— Джим, что-то случилось? — Боунс отступил в сторону, пропуская Джима внутрь.

— Чехов, говорят, заходил к тебе сегодня? — Джим огляделся и обнаружил, что все биокровати пусты.

— Я не видел Чехова уже пару дней.

А вот это Джима уже насторожило. Потому что «Энтерпрайз», несмотря на свои размеры, все-таки была маленьким кораблем, и если никто толком не знал, что с Чеховым, самое время было бить тревогу.

Джим подошел к столу и, нажав одну из кнопок, спросил:

— Компьютер, где энсин Чехов?

— Энсин Чехов находится в своей каюте.

— Пойдем, Боунс, надо выяснить, почему спрятался наш русский гений.

Доктор прихватил трикодер, и они направились к ближайшему турболифту.

По пути к ним присоединились два офицера службы безопасности.

Джим позвонил в дверь несколько раз, но ответа не последовало. Он кивнул одному из безопасников, и тот, подойдя к замку, ввел код доступа. Дверь в каюту открылась, но внутри было очень темно, Джим не мог разглядеть даже мебель.

— Энсин Чехов? — позвал Боунс, пропуская охрану вперед. — Что вы там видите?

— Почти ничего, — ответил один из них. Боунс подошел ближе к порогу.

— У него не такая большая каюта, что они там так долго ищут? — Джим стоял рядом с Боунсом и пытался вглядеться в дверной проем. Удивительно, как вообще можно было добиться такой темноты — ведь даже свет далеких звезд, проникающий через иллюминаторы, должен был освещать комнату.

— Сэр, мы что-то видим, — раздалось изнутри. — Кажется, это растение… Оно тянется от кровати… Боже мой…

— Что там? — Джим хотел пройти внутрь, но Боунс его остановил.

— Мы уже ничем не можем им помочь, — и после этих слов Боунс нажал на замок, и дверь закрылась. — Компьютер, запереть дверь. Поместить каюту энсина Чехова в карантин.

— Боунс?

— Джим, Чехов пару дней назад жаловался мне, что ему пришлось отказаться от растений Сулу, потому что он не умеет за ними ухаживать. В его каюте их никак быть не могло.

— Но ты не знаешь, что там!

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — Джим хотел возразить, но почему-то именно сейчас решил, что Боунс прав. — Нужно вызвать инженеров, чтобы наладили освещение, и тогда мы увидим, кто из нас угадал.

Скотти долго ругался, пока ему пришлось вручную обходить испорченные цепи проводки вокруг каюты Чехова, но спустя пару часов свет и видеонаблюдение были восстановлены. Просмотрев запись за последние сутки, Джим обнаружил, что вчера вечером Чехов начал кашлять лепестками, как и Сулу — только в его случае они почему-то были ярко-синие. Кажется, Чехов подумывал о том, чтобы сообщить в лазарет о своем состоянии, но не стал.

Ближе к полуночи ему стало хуже — в его случае растение проросло сквозь кожу быстрее. В четыре часа утра Чехов лег на кровать с ножницами в руках, он пытался срезать выступающие наружу листья, но только поранился — его желтая форма была испачкана кровью.

Около восьми утра его вызвали. Джим не узнал по голосу, кто это был, но, судя по логам, Джефферсон. Чехов сказал, что ему нездоровится, и даже соврал, что пойдет в лазарет.

Спустя два часа в каюте погас свет.

На свежей записи было видно, как на кровати из развороченной грудной клетки Чехова в разные стороны тянулись длинные изогнутые лианы, как на них распускаются красивые цветы и как два офицера службы безопасности сидят возле дверей и кашляют алыми лепестками…

***

Джим смотрел на мерцание силового поля, которое отгораживало часть инженерного. Где-то внутри пустил свои корни страх, что всех мер, принятых им за последние пару дней, может быть недостаточно и экипаж оказался в ситуации, когда ничего их уже не спасет.

— Что нам делать, капитан? — Скотти стоял рядом, вид у него был подавленный. После того, как новость о гибели Чехова и двух офицеров службы безопасности разлетелась по кораблю, никакие действия уже не спасали от ощущения нарастающей паники. Можно было быть готовым ко всему, знать миллион прописанных Звездным Флотом инструкций, но ни одна из них не объясняла, что делать, когда тебя обуревает первобытный ужас.

— Вы проверили вентиляционную шахту? Как растение попало сюда? — Джим прошел вдоль границы поля, чтобы лучше разглядеть, каким образом зеленые лианы свисали из решетки у самого потолка.

— Мои ребята сейчас этим занимаются, — Скотти оглянулся, словно ждал, что кто-то должен войти в инженерный.

— Капитан, — в дверях появился Хендорфф. — У меня плохие новости, сэр.

Джим развернулся к нему и понадеялся, что это было преувеличение.

— Вы проследили путь растения?

— Да, сэр, — Хендорфф протянул Джиму трикодер и указал на данные, высветившиеся на маленьком экране. — Вся шахта и близлежащие трубы Джеффри заросли… Оно тянется через несколько палуб до ботанического сада.

— А там?

— Внутрь мы не заходили, — объяснил Хендорфф. — Помещение было опечатано после того, как заболел лейтенант Сулу, и с тех пор никто туда не входил.

Джим задумался. Сулу наверняка занес туда инфекцию, а в условиях изоляции и автоматического климат-контроля и полива растение могло разрастись так, что ему понадобился бы выход.

— Хендорфф, скоординируйте свои действия с ботаниками. Ботанический сад уничтожить. Трубы Джеффри и вентиляцию очистить.

— Будет сделано.

Хендорфф забрал трикодер и, развернувшись, покинул инженерный.

— Скотти, мне все это не нравится.

Джим смотрел на темно-зеленые лианы, свисающие сверху, и никак не мог понять, как это растение попало на корабль. И почему оно оказалось таким агрессивным.

Скотти понимающе похлопал Джима по плечу.

***

— Нам на смену прилетит «Лексингтон». Звездный Флот внимательно ознакомился с моим рапортом, — Джим ходил вдоль длинного стола в конференц-зале, сложив руки за спиной. — Все ближайшие звездные базы осведомлены о нашем состоянии. Им запрещено вступать в прямой контакт, но мы можем запросить у них любую помощь. Поэтому в данный момент мы меняем курс и уходим от Нейтральной зоны.

Джим хотел добавить едкий комментарий о том, что Флоту понадобилась новость о смерти четверых членов экипажа, прежде чем они согласились, что ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля и «Энтерпрайз» надо уводить от границ Федерации.

— Доктор МакКой, были ли еще случаи заражения? — Спок сидел почти во главе стола. Он выглядел как обычно, в отличие от людей, у которых на лицах так и читалась тревога.

— Пока нет, но у меня плохое предчувствие, — ответил Боунс.

— Пожалуйста, доктор, только профессиональное мнение.

— Спок, это оно и есть. Опыт говорит мне, что это еще не конец. Одному Богу известно, как это растение могло распространиться по кораблю, — Боунс, похоже, едва держался, чтобы не повысить голос. Как главный медик на корабле он тяжело принимал собственное бессилие — потому что ни один из образцов взятых с погибших не приблизил Боунса к ответу.

Джим знал, что Боунс прав. Все передвижения Сулу и Чехова за последние недели были задокументированы и проанализированы. Кроме их общего десанта на той райской планете и последующего общения на мостике они почти не пересекались. Ничего выдающегося в их распорядке не было. Мало того, Боунс вообще считал, что версия с заражением во время высадки не выдерживает критики. Если бы это было так, то Хендорфф и Спок тоже начали бы проявлять признаки болезни. А пока что этого, к счастью, не случилось.

— Мне нужно понять, что мы будем делать, если меры против инфекции не сработают, — Джим оперся руками на край стола и внимательно посмотрел на всех присутствующих.

— Джим, что мы можем? Все и так отмечаются в лазарете каждые два дня, и на каждый чих я составляю рапорт, — Боунс покачал головой. — Я не могу выявить заражение на ранних стадиях, когда еще есть шанс на спасение, потому что все происходит слишком быстро.

И опять Джим был согласен с Боунсом. Проблема таилась в том, что никто не знал, сколько времени Чехов был заражен и как долго у него длился инкубационный период. Те двое, которых Джим отправил на верную смерть в каюту Чехова, погибли почти мгновенно. Сулу угасал гораздо медленнее.

— Сейчас самое главное — не поддаваться панике, — тихо произнесла Ухура. Все посмотрели на нее, словно ждали какого-то предложения. — Люди становятся мнительными, капитан, они начинают видеть то, чего нет на самом деле.

— Поясните, мисс Ухура, — попросил Боунс.

— Вчера я слышала, как один из энсинов отказывался от любой растительной пищи, даже реплицированной, словно боялся, что инфекция может быть там.

Джим тяжело вздохнул. Наверно, в любой другой день он бы пошутил на тему того, что теперь у него есть идеальная причина не соблюдать диету, предписанную Боунсом, но сейчас почему-то было невесело.

— Мы направляемся к Звездной базе 37, чтобы провести полномасштабные карантинные действия на ее орбите, — возможно, эти слова не особо успокаивали, но, похоже, они подействовали на Боунса — он немного расслабился.

Оставалось надеяться, что эти несколько дней дороги пройдут без происшествий.

***

Посреди нарастающей тревоги экипажа Спок выглядел, как островок спокойствия. Джим бы сравнил его с оком бури, но вряд ли Споку это бы понравилось. От этой мысли Джим улыбнулся, спонтанно, но достаточно явно, чтобы Спок заметил.

Они все еще пытались доиграть ту партию, что начали давным-давно.

— Произошло что-то смешное?

— Нет, просто подумал кое о чем, — разум Джима периодически пытался вырваться из сетей переживаний за экипаж, но получалось очень плохо. А еще он до сих пор пробовал заключить сделку с собственной совестью и убедить себя в том, что думать о каких-либо отношениях со Споком, выходящих за рамки рабочих, сейчас было просто неуместно.

И в этом Джим тоже терпел неудачу.

На самом деле он все еще не мог никак разобраться с тем, что именно происходило между ним и Споком. И никто из них откровенно об этом не заговаривал, хотя, кажется, они уже давно ходили по грани, когда еще немного — и любое сказанное слово превращало беседу в откровение.

Может быть, так и должно было случиться. Рано или поздно, но Джим каждый раз себя одергивал.

— Ты спрашивал меня, как люди справляются с утратой близких, — Джим не удержался и снова свернул на кривую дорожку под названием «вытащи из Спока эмоцию и посмотри, что получится».

— Кажется, мы предпочли не поднимать эту тему, — Спок как будто специально не смотрел на него и сверлил взглядом шахматные фигуры.

— Ответ на твой вопрос — никак, — Спок взглянул ему прямо в глаза, и Джим понял, что задел какую-то неправильную струну. Потому что на мгновение ему показалось, что Спок смотрел на него так же, как старый Спок в момент, когда впервые увидел Джима на Дельте Веге.

— Мы продолжаем жить с этим, с болью до конца дней своих, и время, оно не лечит, — сейчас Джим отчего-то подумал про адмирала Пайка. — А вулканцев учат справляться с такими эмоциями?

Джим встал из-за стола и прошел к полке с книгами; где-то там между страниц должна была лежать старая бумажная фотография, с которой улыбались мама и папа…

А через мгновение руки Спока оказались у Джима на животе. Спок просто обнял его со спины, уткнувшись лицом Джиму в затылок — кажется, Джим потерял дар речи. Он бы наверняка поинтересовался, что случилось и почему Спок себе позволил… но разве сейчас это имело значение? Особенно теперь, когда Джим впервые за последние дни почувствовал спокойствие и его больше не тяготила ответственность за жизнь четырех сотен людей.

Поэтому он просто положил свои ладони поверх рук Спока и закрыл глаза.

***

Когда Джим услышал коммуникатор, тот зазвонил уже в третий раз. Он протянул руку к изголовью кровати и нажал на кнопку.

— Кирк слушает, в чем дело?

— Джим, прости, что так поздно, но у нас чрезвычайная ситуация, — голос у Боунса был встревоженный. — Ты нужен в лазарете.

— Сейчас буду.

Джим сорвался с места, быстро оделся и уже через минуту вышел из своей каюты почти бегом.

В лазарете стоял шум. Хендорфф лежал на одной из биокроватей и что-то кричал, а три медбрата пытались его привязать.

— Что тут происходит? Боунс?

— Хендорфф пришел ко мне десять минут назад. Пытался убедить меня в том, что заражен.

Джим внимательно посмотрел на Хендорффа. Тот не выглядел больным, как это было с Сулу.

— Ты его проверил? — спросил Джим.

— Да, и ничего не нашел, — Боунс покосился на биокровать к которой наконец-то привязали Хендорффа. — Легкие чистые, кровь тоже. Джим, может, ты поговоришь с ним.

Джим потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Он не помнил, чтобы Хендорфф был мнительным или страдал ипохондрией — да этот человек вообще, кажется, ни разу не обращался за медицинской помощью. Единственный раз, когда ему досталось — это после той высадки на Кроносе, когда они пытались арестовать Хана.

— Мистер Хендорфф, что случилось? — Джим подошел к нему поближе. — Почему из-за вас меня разбудили посреди ночи?

— Капитан, это растение… — Хендорфф, кажется, чуть не плакал. — Оно внутри, я его чувствую.

— Этого не может быть, доктор МакКой проверил…

— Да послушайте же вы меня! — перебил Хендорфф — он повысил голос и почти кричал. — Оно умнее, чем вы думаете! Вы должны что-то сделать… Вы должны вытащить это из меня!

Хендорфф попытался вырваться из ремней, удерживающих его, но у него не получилось. Боунс тем временем подошел к нему с гипошприцем.

— Капитан, — Хендорфф продолжал дергаться, стараясь не дать Боунсу сделать инъекцию, — вы должны меня послушать! Мы все обречены! Нужно уничтожить корабль!

Через мгновение раздалось тихое шипение гипошприца — Боунс вколол Хендорффу успокоительное, и тот почти сразу замолк.

— Боунс, в этом есть смысл? — Джиму не хотелось верить, что все услышанное сегодня могло быть правдой.

— Я не знаю, — Боунс выглядел тревожным. — Но если его слова правдивы, если он действительно заразился и погибнет теперь, из того десанта останется только Спок.

Джим уже думал об этом, и ему не нравилась эта мысль. Впрочем, Спок вполне мог выжить только засчет своей отличающейся от людской физиологии.

— Я не спущу с Хендорффа глаз, — продолжил Боунс. — Если его состояние хоть чуть-чуть изменится в худшую сторону…

На самом деле не хотелось думать о том, что и Хендорфф мог умереть. Кажется, список потерь и так стал слишком большим за последнее время, а им до Звездной базы было еще лететь и лететь.

Джим вернулся в каюту и не раздеваясь лег. До начала его смены оставалось еще три часа, и их можно было бы потратить с пользой, но сон не шел…

Звук коммуникатора выдернул Джима из дремы — кто-то снова настойчиво пытался с ним связаться.

— Кирк слушает.

— Капитан, вам нужно срочно прибыть в лазарет, — судя по голосу, это был кто-то из медсестер.

— Уже иду.

Неужели Хендорфф был прав, и он на самом деле заражен? Если это правда, то придется объявить корабельный карантин, а им до пункта назначения добираться еще целых два дня. Все могло закончиться настоящей паникой.

Перешагнув порог лазарета, Джим снова обнаружил шум. Он прошел на звук и наткнулся на медбратьев, которые пытались взломать дверь в изолятор. Боунс выглядел еще более встревоженным, и он, похоже, вообще не спал этой ночью.

— Что происходит?

— Я перевел Хендорффа в изолятор, на случай заражения, — заговорил Боунс, а Джим подошел ближе, чтобы сквозь стекло посмотреть, что происходит внутри. — Он каким-то образом повредил механизм управления дверями, и теперь там все заклинило.

Хендорфф действительно стоял посреди комнаты, залитой синим светом, и выглядел больным.

— Что он держит, Боунс? — Джим разглядел какой-то маленький длинный предмет в руках у Хендорффа.

— Черт возьми, это скальпель.

Недоверие Боунса к современным лазерным инструментам хирургии оказалось очень некстати.

— Хендорфф, зачем вы повредили дверь? — Джим обратился уже к виновнику шума.

— Капитан, я не могу… — Хендорфф, кажется, был в панике. — Оно внутри меня, движется и сводит с ума… Я знаю, что рано или поздно оно поднимется до мозга и сделает меня своим рабом…

— Хендорфф, доктор МакКой проверил вас, вы здоровы, — Джим посмотрел на Боунса, и тот кивнул, а затем одними губами произнес «проверял полчаса назад».

— Это обман, — не успокаивался Хендорфф. — Оно обманывает вас и приборы, даже трикодер не видит его, а оно уже везде…

Хендорфф смотрел по сторонам, и на лице его был ужас, словно он видел какие-то устрашающие картины во всех углах изолятора. Он отступил к стене и, показав скальпелем на Джима, снова заговорил:

— Оно и вас поработило, капитан, — кажется, Хендорфф начал плакать. — Стали бы вы меня так успокаивать, если бы не были заодно с ним…

Дверь все еще не поддавалась, и, судя по тому, что мог видеть Джим со своего места, Хендорфф как-то заблокировал замок изнутри.

— Я вам докажу! Вы увидите, что я был прав! — с этими словами Хендорфф рассек скальпелем ткань на ноге и разорвал штанину почти на всю длину. — Вы поймете, что я был прав!

— Боунс? Боунс, он сейчас покалечит себя! — Джим посмотрел на медбратьев, которые все еще пытались попасть внутрь изолятора. — Вызывайте инженеров, пусть принесут сюда что-нибудь и распылят эту стену на атомы, если понадобится!

Кто-то сорвался с места и побежал к ближайшему коммуникатору, Джим уже не видел, кто именно. Он смотрел на Хендорффа и не верил своим глазам — тот вонзил скальпель себе в ногу и почти на всю длину бедра разрезал кожу, а потом воткнул лезвие до самого конца и рассек мышцы…

— Хендорфф, остановитесь, вы повредите артерию! — уже закричал Боунс, когда обильно потекла кровь.

Хендорфф не останавливался, он продолжал углублять рану, и Джим в какой-то момент не смог смотреть и отвернулся.

— О мой Бог, Джим… — внезапно произнес Боунс. Джим повернулся и вгляделся в развороченные мышцы на ноге Хендорффа. Что-то темное, почти черное тянулось по бедренной кости. Это было прекрасно видно, на красном фоне эти тонкие «ниточки», которых не должно было быть, очень хорошо различались. Хендорфф ткнул в одну из них лезвием скальпеля, и оно тотчас же оплело его.

— Теперь вы видите… — кажется, на лице Хендорффа отразилось облегчение — и через мгновение он сполз по стене на пол, в лужу собственной крови… А потом кожа на его лице пошла ходуном, словно какая-то тварь ползла под ней… движение продолжалось вдоль скулы, поднялось к виску, и тоненькая зеленая веточка выползла из уха Хендорффа, распуская листья.

В этот момент к дверям изолятора прибежали двое инженеров с лазерным резаком, но Джим их остановил.

— Слишком поздно.

Он еще раз бросил взгляд на мертвое тело Хендорффа, на котором то тут, то там выступали зеленые листочки, прорываясь сквозь кожу. Кажется, больше у Джима выбора не было.

— Боунс, мне надо подумать, — произнес Джим и пошел прочь.

***

Следующие двенадцать часов превратились в какой-то кошмар. Инфекция была обнаружена на пяти палубах, затянула наглухо одну из малоиспользуемых шахт турболифта и, кажется, добралась до системы жизнеобеспечения.

Служба безопасности работала на износ, но силовые поля и уничтожение веток с помощью фазеров только раззадоривали растение. К обеду сложилось впечатление, что оно тянет энергию из корабля и, благодаря этому, разрастается еще сильнее.

Прогноз от Скотти был неутешительный — если лианы пролезут в системы варп-ядра, то не миновать беды. Отсек климат-контроля и регуляции атмосферы уже был наглухо запаян со всех сторон, чтобы туда нельзя было попасть. Аварийные переборки пришлось опустить почти везде. И все это случилось за несколько часов.

— Мое открытие вряд ли вас обрадует, — после Скотти говорить начал Боунс. — Я обнаружил, что микроскопическая пыльца способна проходить через фильтры. Очистка воздуха не избавит нас от проблемы. Мало того, я подозреваю, что мы все уже надышались.

— Что отличает пострадавшие палубы от остальных? — спросил Джим. — Что в них такого, что именно там сейчас находятся очаги заражения?

— В инженерном повышенный фон электромагнитного излучения, — начал перечислять Спок. — Отсеки гидропоники и ботанический сад — сами по себе благоприятная среда для растительной инфекции. В человеческом теле прежде всего поражаются кровеносная система и легкие…

— Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните, мистер Спок, — кажется, Скотти неприятно было слышать о том, как именно погибали его товарищи.

— Я хочу сказать, что, несмотря на свою инопланетную природу, это все еще растение, основанное на самом примитивном хлорофилле, — Спок протянул Джиму падд, на котором были результаты исследования проб, взятых с тел погибших. — И ему все еще нужно как-то получать кислород и энергию для фотосинтеза. Правда, в условиях космического корабля второе становится слишком сложной задачей, поэтому оно использует ту энергию, до какой способно добраться.

Из слов Спока становилось ясно одно — растение адаптировалось. Хотя до этой мысли можно было дойти и раньше. В конце концов, уже на третье своей жертве, Хендорффе, оно умудрилось как следует разрастись и не убить при этом носителя.

— А если мы перейдем в режим пониженного потребления энергии и удалим атмосферу из зараженных отсеков? — предложил Скотти. — Заставим его впасть в спячку.

— В этом есть смысл, — кажется, Спок уже прикидывал в уме варианты. — Я думаю, нам надо обсудить это с ксеноботаниками.

— Приступайте, — скомандовал Джим. Он смотрел, как все расходятся. Наконец в конференц-зале остались только они с Боунсом.

— Спок? — спросил Джим.

— Без изменений, — Боунс пересел поближе. — Он исправно приходит ко мне на проверки каждое утро перед сменой, но никаких следов заражения. Возможно, его зеленая кровь устойчива к таким паразитам.

— А нельзя как-то использовать его физиологию, чтобы помочь остальным?

— У меня есть кое-какие идеи, но, сам понимаешь, на их проверку и реализацию уйдут дни, а то и недели.

— Боунс, у нас нет времени.

Они вот-вот должны были прибыть на звездную базу, и вероятность, что в итоге им пришлось бы бросить корабль и эвакуировать экипаж, с каждой секундой увеличивалась.

Самое ужасное, что во всей этой панике и суматохе происходили и приятные вещи. Например, они со Споком каждый вечер проводили вместе. Иногда это были просто шахматы или беседы обо всем на свете — а порой Спок просто медитировал, а Джим читал. И кажется, что этого было вполне достаточно для них обоих.

Джим и Боунс покинули конференц-зал и направились в сторону мостика. Нужно было сделать пару важных распоряжений, касающихся карантинных мер. В конце концов, тревожность экипажа достигла предела, и не было лучшего средства, чтобы справиться с нею, чем приободряющая речь капитана. Джим порой удивлялся тому, что это работало, и напряжение, витающее в воздухе, немного рассеивалось после его обращения. Даже дышать становилось легче.

Не успел он выйти из турболифта, как Ухура повернулась к нему и сообщила:

— Капитан, мистер Спок и мистер Скотт просили сообщить, что готовы к выключению систем жизнеобеспечения на зараженных палубах и снижению энергопотребления. Экипаж эвакуирован, отсеки опечатаны.

— Пусть приступают, — Джим прошел к креслу. — И дайте связь по кораблю.

— Связь по кораблю открыта.

— Говорит капитан Кирк, — Джим почти сразу же ощутил взгляды, направленные на него с разных концов мостика. Он не мог винить своих людей в том, что сейчас им было важнее выслушать его, чем следить за показаниями приборов. — Послезавтра мы прибудем на звездную базу, и мне хотелось, чтобы наш визит стал событием приятным, но, к сожалению, это не так. «Энтерпрайз», наша Серебряная Леди, больна, и в данный момент мы не можем избавиться от этой инфекции. Я сказал «в данный момент», потому что верю, что самый лучший экипаж Звездного Флота приложит все усилия, чтобы никто больше не погиб. Мы обязательно выберемся. Конец связи.

***

Кажется, план Спока сработал. Растение снизило свою активность, а кое-где ветки пожухли и высохли, словно без электромагнитного поля и атмосферы оно действительно впадало в спячку.

Наконец-то хорошие новости.

Это был действительно очень длинный день, и сейчас Джим направлялся в свою каюту, надеясь, что у него получится поспать.

— Компьютер, свет, — произнес Джим, когда добрался до кровати. Он повернулся и обнаружил, что за столом, прямо перед шахматами сидит Спок.

— Прощу прощения, — Спок встал. — Я не хотел вторгаться без приглашения, но…

— Все нормально, — перебил его Джим. В конце концов, он так привык каждый вечер видеть Спока, что сейчас его присутствие было очень кстати. — Как тебя отпустили? Скотти справляется с зачисткой зараженных палуб?

— Да, мистер Скотт организовал посменный режим работы для своих людей, — Спок подошел к Джиму. — По моим оценкам, они закончат к концу альфа-смены.

— Это просто замечательно.

Джим снова подумал о том, что чувствовал к Споку и насколько эти эмоции поддавались какой-либо оценке. Ему казалось, что ему нельзя делать первый шаг, чтобы не навязывать Споку того, к чему тот не был готов. Джим считал, что так правильно и любая инициатива должна исходить от Спока — как тогда с объятием.

А еще Джим вдруг осознал, что во всем том ужасе, происходящем на корабле, эти вечера, проведенные в компании Спока, помогали ему не сойти с ума. Кажется, даже у Джима, человека, который не верит в безвыходные ситуации, исчерпался какой-то внутренний ресурс, не дающий впасть в уныние. И почему-то именно спокойное лицо Спока убеждало Джима, что еще рано сдаваться.

— Джим, — Спок, похоже, хотел что-то сказать, но дальше обращения не продвинулся. Он выглядел так, будто какая-то неспокойная мысль терзала его и никак не могла найти выхода. А потом Спок замер на мгновение, посмотрел Джиму прямо в глаза и подался вперед, явно намереваясь поцеловать его...

Корабль тряхнуло так сильно что Джим едва устоял на ногах, и, если бы не Спок, то он точно бы упал. На всех экранах в каюте загорелось красное предупреждение о тревоге, и отовсюду зазвучала сирена — почти в тот самый момент, когда до прикосновения оставались миллиметры.

— Мостик, что происходит? — в настенном коммуникаторе звучали помехи, словно связь не работала.

А потом они ощутили еще один удар, Джим ухватился за переборку. На этот раз «Энтерпрайз» дернуло в другую сторону.

— Спок, в нас стреляют?

— В пространстве Федерации? — Спок держался за переборку. — Это маловероятно. Нам стоит добраться до мостика.

В коридоре Джим и Спок наткнулись на троих офицеров, которые, похоже, пытались добраться до своих кают, но неожиданный удар застал их врасплох. Впрочем, медицинская помощь им не понадобилась.

Турболифты работали — значит, повреждения не затронули шахту лифта, и аварийные переборки не заблокировали движение. Хотя в противном случае им пришлось бы пробираться по трубам Джеффри, и не факт, что удалось бы добраться до первой палубы.

— Капитан, — в кресле сидел Скотти. — Мы не могли с вами связаться.

— Что случилось? — Джим слышал, как со всех сторон хором звучали отчеты со всех постов.

— Пока что неизвестно, — Скотти выглядел встревоженным.

— Пробоины корпуса, — произнес Спок. Он, похоже, успел собрать всю имеющуюся информацию, которая поступала на мостик. — Что именно произошло, никто сказать не может, но первым же ударом нас выбросило из варпа.

Спок был прав. Джим только сейчас заметил, что они шли на импульсе — теперь дорога до звездной базы могла занять годы.

— Все так плохо? — Джим подошел к посту рулевого и вгляделся в показатели. Варп-двигатель работал, но стабильный пузырь для прыжка не формировался.

— Структурная целостность слишком сильно упала, в таких условиях при попытке уйти в варп нам просто оторвет гондолы, — «Энтерпрайз» уже доводилось столкнуться с подобным, и Джим надеялся, что этому кораблю никогда не придется повторить тот печальный опыт.

— Капитан, поступил отчет от доктора МакКоя, — заговорила Ухура. — Он сообщает, что…

Она замолчала, словно не решалась повторить слова Боунса.

— Что там, Ухура? — Джим подошел к ней поближе. Кажется, что все, кто был сейчас на мостике, посмотрели на нее.

— Доктор МакКой сообщает, что знает причину пробоин, — Ухура сделала паузу, а затем произнесла: — Он сказал, что видел, как в столовой два офицера службы безопасности, стоя возле иллюминаторов, просто взорвались… Растение, сэр, оно вырвалось из их тел и разрушило переборку...

***

Джим не мог поверить своим глазам. Прямо перед ним, всего полчаса назад, один из связистов упал замертво, а через мгновение его грудная клетка вздулась и лопнула. Из нее в разные стороны потянулись зеленые ветви, стараясь оплести как можно больше. Силовые поля не слишком-то сдерживали их, польза была только от аварийных переборок.

Резервный пульт управления кораблем был развернут прямо возле варп-ядра. Самое радиоактивное место на «Энтерпрайз» оказалось и самым безопасным. Экипаж располагался по периметру, подходили как можно ближе, потому что, как оказалось, это был единственный способ определить, заражен ли человек.

Боунс пришел с этой новостью прямо на мостик, за пару минут до того, как офицер за коммуникационным пультом превратился в «бомбу». Всю первую палубу пришлось изолировать, а командные функции перенести гораздо ниже.

— В общем, я научился определять наличие инфекции в крови, — сообщил тогда Боунс. — К сожалению, вылечить зараженного уже не получится, но мы хотя бы изолируем его.

Как оказалось, каждый погибший, когда из его тела вырывалось растение, становился очередным очагом распространения пыльцы. Поэтому любой, у кого обнаруживали признаки заражения, получал приказ отправиться в свою каюту и запереться. Как правило, члены экипажа реагировали на диагноз гораздо спокойнее, чем ожидал Джим.

— Все очень просто, — начал объяснять Боунс. — Образцы зараженной крови попали под ультрафиолет и начали флуоресцировать.

Поэтому Боунс раздал всем медикам ультрафиолетовые лампы, и теперь все присутствующие были проверены. Впрочем, этот способ все еще не подходил для Спока — свойства его крови отличались от человеческой. Боунс, конечно, попробовал спровоцировать люминесценцию другими возбудителями, но ничего не получилось. Спок разумно предложил себя изолировать на случай возможной ошибки, но Джим подумал, что сейчас ему как никогда были нужны советы старпома.

— Боунс, так почему все-таки варп-ядро? — этот вопрос волновал не только Джима, у которого были не самые приятные воспоминания об этом месте.

— Ни один из приписанных инженерному офицеров не дал положительной пробы, — Боунс показал на падде результаты анализов. — Пострадали все службы корабля, кроме инженерной. Я мог бы сказать, что это совпадение, но наверняка мистер Спок со мной не согласится.

Джим и Боунс посмотрели на Спока, словно ждали его вердикта.

— В словах доктора МакКоя действительно есть логика, — ответил Спок. — Однако количество дееспособных офицеров постоянно снижается, и если темпы заражения будут продолжать расти, то через восемь часов кораблем будет некому управлять.

Спок был прав. С момента, как Джима вызвали на мостик и сообщили о причине пробоин, погибла почти треть экипажа. Еще часть оказалась заражена и отправилась в свои каюты на карантин. Они были обречены, и ничего не могло им помочь.

— Ну что, Джим, настала твоя очередь, — у Боунса в руках был гипошприц.

К счастью, Джиму повезло. Был ли в этом вклад сыворотки на основе крови Хана, оставалось тайной. Впрочем, кажется, когда он получил отрицательный результат, выдохнули все, кто находился поблизости, не только Джим.

— Приятно знать, что ты еще держишься, — Боунс похлопал его по плечу. — Полчаса назад я отправил Ухуру в ее каюту, и ты бы видел ее…

— Что мы будем теперь делать, капитан? — спросил Скотти — на нем тоже лица не было: инфекция почему-то не пощадила Кинсера, даже несмотря на то, что тот круглые сутки проводил в инженерном.

— Попытаемся добраться до звездной базы, — Джим огляделся. — Но для этого нам надо вернуть кораблю поле структурной целостности, чтобы варп-пузырь смог образоваться. Идеи?

— Аварийные переборки сработали по всей секции тарелки, но пробоины все еще представляют опасность, — Скотти протянул Джиму падд, на котором на схеме «Энтерпрайз» было показано, какие отсеки пострадали больше всего. — Нам нужно добраться до генератора поля, чтобы возобновить подачу энергии на несколько палуб и закрыть дыры в корпусе.

Проблема была в том, что находился этот «генератор поля» тремя палубами выше — в одном из очагов заражения. Насколько Джим помнил из отчетов, там погибло сразу трое человек, из-за чего в помещение просто нельзя было пройти.

— Это самоубийство, — Джим не хотел даже думать о том, чтобы отправлять туда кого-либо. Он готов был скорее подняться туда сам. — Я пойду и сделаю необходимое.

— Капитан, вы нужны экипажу, — внезапно возразил ему Спок. — Пока они видят вас рядом, они…

— Верят, что еще не все потеряно? Вы это хотите сказать, Спок? — закончил Боунс. А затем показал Джиму пробирку с кровью, которая отчего-то мерцала, словно туда блесток насыпали.

— Чья это кровь, доктор? — спросил Спок, и в ответ Боунс просто бросил образец ему в руки. Спок повернул его и показал Джиму надпись — «Л. МакКой».

— Только давайте без слез и прощаний, — Боунс подошел к Скотти и забрал из рук падд. — Объясните мне, куда идти и что делать.

Джиму стало так горько, что он едва удержался от того, чтобы схватить Боунса и никуда не пускать. Это не могло быть правдой, потому что в любой безвыходной ситуации есть шанс на спасение, просто Джим еще не нашел его.

Он не хотел признавать, что у него опускались руки. Джим смотрел вслед Боунсу, пока он исчез в одной из труб Джеффри, и казалось, что силы его иссякли.

— Спок… — Джим хотел что-то сказать, но не успел. Спок просто притянул его к себе и, наплевав на нечаянных свидетелей, обнял.

— Никто не должен видеть, что тебе тяжело, Джим, — произнес Спок.

***

Поле структурной целостности было восстановлено — Скотти сообщил об этом через час после того, как Боунс ушел.

— Мы сможем попробовать сформировать варп-поле через пару часов, — новости от Скотти звучали просто замечательно, но Джим все еще продолжал смотреть в сторону труб Джеффри, надеясь, что рано или поздно оттуда выйдет Боунс.

***

_Джим стоял посреди мостика, совсем один, и смотрел как «Энтерпрайз» приближается к Земле. Голубая поверхность планеты выглядела такой безмятежной — даже несмотря на то, что сейчас вокруг нее летало огромное количество спутников и транспортных судов._

_— Возьми меня за руку, Джим, — справа стоял Спок. Он протягивал Джиму ладонь и, кажется, серьезно предлагал ответить на рукопожатие. Джим хотел было согласиться, но какое-то неприятное чувство, похожее на тревогу, не давало ему это сделать._

_А потом вокруг из-под всех консолей начала капать какая-то темно-зеленая жидкость, очень похожая на вулканскую кровь. Она продолжала прибывать, сочиться из стен, и вскоре Джим стоял в ней уже по колено — только Спок не обращал внимания на то, что происходило вокруг._

_— Возьми меня за руку, Джим, — повторил он и повернулся к главному экрану, на котором все океаны Земли стали зеленеть, пока не превратили планету в равномерно окрашенный шар… через мгновение он ударил прямо в стекло, и Джим почувствовал, как на его лице осели капли…_

 

Он проснулся от того, что с потолка на него действительно тонкой струйкой текла вода. Голова и ворот формы промокли — он вскочил с места и огляделся. Все выглядело так же, как и вчера, просто он умудрился заснуть в уголочке возле пульта управления подачей охладителя в ядро. Похоже, что какая-то из труб протекала, и теперь вода заливала пол в инженерном.

— Джим, ты проснулся, — Спок появился в дверях и сразу же направился к нему.

— А ты куда-то уходил? Зачем? — Джим все еще помнил свой странный сон, и почему-то ему казалось, что неспроста он увидел в нем Спока. Кажется, именно сейчас Джим чувствовал, что ему нужна поддержка, просто потому, что больше у него здесь никого не было.

— Палубой выше находится система подачи охладителя в ядро, я проверил, почему сейчас по всему инженерному происходят протечки с потолка и стен, — Джим пригляделся и заметил, что у Спока тоже вся форма была в мокрых пятнах.

— И что там?

— Один из очагов заражения пришелся как раз над этим местом в узле водоотведения, — Спок показал на потолок, куда-то в дальний угол. — Судя по всему, растению удалось проникнуть в систему охладителя, а это, в свою очередь, почему-то привело к повышению давления в системе.

— А так как ядро работает только на половину своей мощности, то и температур высоких нет, — ну об этом любой кадет мог догадаться.

Вчера после того, как удалось восстановить поле структурной целостности, Скотти сообщил, что они могут перейти в варп, но только не выше третьего. Оказалось, что в нынешних условиях в варп-пузыре могут образоваться неоднородности. Дальше Скотти завернул очень красочную метафору о том, что происходит с кораблем на большой скорости, когда перед ним возникает неконтролируемое сжатие пространства.

Джим еще раз оглядел инженерный.

— Спок, мне кажется, или людей стало меньше?

— Утренняя проверка выявила около двадцати зараженных, доктор М’Бенга не может объяснить, как такое возможно.

— Значит, варп-ядро не спасает.

Джим шагнул вперед, к одной из консолей, и забрался на нее, чтобы привлечь внимание оставшихся в порядке членов экипажа. Все сразу же притихли и повернулись, чтобы внимательно выслушать, что скажет их капитан.

— Нас осталось очень мало, — Джим не хотел знать точное число, но, судя по вчерашним подсчетам, — чуть больше четверти все еще были здоровы. — И мы не выживем, если останемся на корабле. Если я верно помню слова доктора МакКоя, заражение распространяется по воздуху, и совсем скоро здесь станет небезопасно.

— Но как же варп-ядро?

— Что мы будем делать?

— Капитан, мы все умрем?

Вопросы посыпались на Джима с разных сторон, и ему было горько слышать, что многие, похоже, потеряли надежду.

— Послушайте меня, — вновь заговорил Джим, слегка повысив голос. — Если я верно помню, при нынешней скорости мы будем проходить мимо необитаемой системы. Там есть маленькая луна М-класса. Когда «Энтерпрайз» приблизится к ней, мы используем спасательные капсулы…

— Капитан, вы предлагаете бросить нашу девочку? — Скотти вклинился в речь, и Джим не знал, что ему ответить. Он тоже не был в восторге от мысли, что «Энтерпрайз» придется оставить. Уже во второй раз.

— Скотти, у нас нет выхода, — Джим слез с консоли. — По последним оценкам, уже вся секция тарелки заросла этой дрянью. И растение продолжает продвигаться по кораблю. Спок обнаружил очаг заражения двумя палубами выше.

Джим повернулся, чтобы попросить Спока подтвердить свои слова, но его нигде не было. Он словно испарился.

— Скотти, где Спок?

Кажется, его не было в инженерном, возможно, он вообще покинул палубу. Джим прошел к дверям в отсек, но и в коридоре никого не было. Он достал свой коммуникатор и попытался вызвать Спока.

— Спок слушает.

— Коммандер, мы вас потеряли, — Джим почувствовал облегчение.

— Капитан, вынужден сообщить, что ваш план не сработает.

— Спок, объясни.

— Эвакуация с этой палубы невозможна, спасательные капсулы заблокированы, отсек затопило, и есть признаки заражения, — судя по звукам, Спок шагал по воде. — Единственный выход для нас сейчас — это подняться тремя палубами выше и попробовать там.

— Но там же все заросло, как мы пройдем?

Наверное, с минуту Спок молчал, а потом появился на пороге инженерного, держа в руках несколько кислородных масок. Джим узнал их лишь потому, что они использовались для глубоководного погружения на Нибиру.

— Это поможет нам минимизировать риск вдыхания пыльцы.

— Мистер Спок, а где мы найдем достаточное количество? — спросил Скотти.

— Я доберусь до отдела снабжения, — кажется, у Спока был план. — Там есть репликатор и грузовой транспортер. Палуба была отключена от питания, когда мы пытались остановить рост заражения, так что там все цепи в порядке.

Это было слишком опасно. Нельзя было отпускать Спока туда одного, но Джим почему-то подумал, что сейчас его никто не послушает. Спок уже все решил и отговаривать его было бесполезно.

— Спок, ты уверен, что у тебя все получится? — наконец спросил Джим. Он, конечно же, хотел предложить составить Споку компанию, но, взглянув на людей вокруг, понял, что им сейчас его присутствие важнее.

— Вероятность успеха составляет восемьдесят один процент, — ответил Спок, и Джим решил, что спорить с ним он сейчас не будет. Он проводил Спока за двери инженерного, посмотрел на уходящий в темноту коридор и хотел что-то сказать…

— Я знаю, Джим, — Спок сделал шаг к нему навстречу и поцеловал. Кажется, в этот момент гравитация под ногами Джима отказала, но когда он вернул себе самообладание, то обнаружил, что рядом никого нет. Спок ушел совершать невозможное, вопреки логике — восемьдесят процентов успеха не означали, что в процессе никто не погибнет.

Джим вернулся к Скотти и остальным и даже смог выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Как только мистер Спок выполнит свою часть плана, мы все вместе поднимемся на три палубы выше — там еще остались действующие спасательные капсулы. Скорее всего, путь придется прорубать фазерами.

Скотти объяснял детали плана, но Джим знал, что он только с виду кажется простым. Это растение… оно точно еще даст о себе знать и будет сопротивляться, чтобы получить больше жертв.

Через полчаса на полу в инженерном материализовалась куча дыхательных масок. Их действительно хватило на всех, и одна даже осталась свободной.

— Спок, пожалуйста, ответь мне, — Джим терзал коммуникатор, проверяя все корабельные частоты, включая общую и те, которые, по его мнению, чаще всего использовал Спок. — Спок!

Внутренние сенсоры корабля, переведенные на консоль в инженерном, никак не могли помочь с обнаружением — как показал опыт, после заражения биосигналы нельзя было вычленить из общего белого шума, создаваемого зарослями. Сейчас почти весь корабль представлял собой единый организм, обросший зелеными ветвями внутри и снаружи. Как оказалось, абсолютный ноль космоса не особо вредил растению.

Спок молчал, и Джим так сильно сжимал коммуникатор в руке, что еще немного — и тот бы треснул. Только ладонь Скотти, оказавшаяся поверх плеча Джима, выдернула его из ощущения безысходности, которое Джим, кажется, никогда раньше не испытывал. Даже когда стоял на пороге смерти или падал в бездну с края буровой платформы.

Сейчас все было слишком по-настоящему.

— Капитан, пора, — Скотти был прав. Джим взял себя в руки, посмотрел на всех, кто сейчас не спускал с него взгляда и ловил каждое его слово. Эти люди верили, что еще есть надежда, и, возможно, Джиму стоило взять с них пример.

— Мистер Скотт пойдет вперед, — Джим повернулся к главному инженеру. — Скотти, не спорь со мной.

— Хорошо, капитан.

— Он проложит нам путь, да и среди всей этой зелени на его красную форму вам будет проще ориентироваться. Я буду замыкать строй, следить, чтобы никто не отстал по дороге, — Джим улыбнулся. — Капитан должен покидать корабль последним, и я не хочу нарушать эту традицию.

Вооруженные фазерами и дыхательными масками, остатки экипажа «Энтерпрайз» покинули инженерный.

Джим посмотрел вслед последним вышедшим за двери офицерам, а затем, наклонившись на консолью, к которой перевели командные функции, обратился к бортовому компьютеру:

— Компьютер, на пути следования «Энтерпрайз» есть луны М-класса?

— Подтверждаю, корабль будет проходить мимо системы со звездой второй звездной величины. Система состоит из пяти планет, три из них газовые гиганты. На орбите второго гиганта вращается луна М-класса.

Джим подумал, что сжечь «Энтерпрайз» в солнце этой системы было бы отличным способом избавить космос от еще одной угрозы. В конце концов, самоуничтожение могло сделать только хуже, ведь вакуум никак не влиял на способность инфекции к заражению.

— Компьютер, изменить курс по направлению к этой звезде. Голосовое подтверждение — Кирк-Гамма-Семь-Пять.

— Внимание! Новый курс ведет к прямому столкновению.

— Принято. Изменить курс, — повторил Джим.

— Подтверждаю, — на экране отобразились новый путь и координаты назначения. А также время прибытия — у них на то, чтобы покинуть корабль, при нынешней скорости было чуть больше часа. Джим вышел из инженерного и, прибавив шаг, почти догнал Скотти и остальных возле технического туннеля, ведущего на палубу выше. Нужно было взобраться на два пролета выше и оттуда уже пробираться сквозь заросли. Когда Джим влез на лестницу, синяя униформа одного из выживших как раз мелькнула наверху.

На нужной им палубе было действительно очень много растений — они свисали со стен, тянулись по полу, занимали все поверхности и щели. Казалось, что это не коридор космического корабля, а тропинка в джунглях. И повсюду были цветы — разной формы и всех оттенков радуги, кажется, они так и манили их потрогать, понюхать, сорвать и, положив за ухо, унести с собой. Это было видно по людям, которые аккуратно шли по покрывшим пол веткам, стараясь не упасть.

Где-то впереди слышался звук работающего фазера, а совсем рядом со всех сторон торчали обуглившиеся кончики веток и затоптанные листья. В какой-то момент среди выживших началась небольшая паника: кого-то осыпало пыльцой, и они в ужасе начали спотыкаться и сеять хаос.

— Спокойнее, — Джим прошел вперед, поправив маску на лице. — Пока вы ее не вдыхаете, для вас никакой угрозы нет. Держите нос и рот закрытыми, пока у вас не появится возможность пройти полную биоочистку.

Секция со спасательными капсулами действительно оказалась нетронутой, и ей не хватало лишь питания. Скотти быстро с этим управился и очень удивился, когда на экране одной из панелей управления высветилось «Время до столкновения: двадцать восемь минут». Однако он не стал задавать вопросов.

— Эти челноки вместительные, — сказал Скотти. — Если повезет, то даже останутся свободные.

— Хорошо, начинайте эвакуацию.

Люди погружались в капсулы, и они одна за другой отсоединялись от корабля. К счастью, топлива в них было достаточно, чтобы добраться до луны, тем более что Скотти перед отправкой задал всем челнокам координаты пункта назначения.

Джим обошел всю секцию, чтобы убедиться, что никто случайно не забрел не туда и не потерялся.

— Капитан, все загрузились, — Скотти действительно только что отправил в полет последних выживших. — Остались только мы с вами.

Джим хотел уже направиться в сторону Скотти, но что-то синее мелькнуло среди веток, и какое-то плохое предчувствие поселилось у него в душе.

— Скотти, сколько еще капсул осталось?

— Девять.

— Отправляйтесь без меня, — Джим сделал шаг к выходу из секции. — Я должен кое-что проверить.

— Капитан… Джим, — Скотти не часто переходил на имена и сейчас был действительно взволнован судьбой Джима. — Корабль уже почти подлетел к звезде. До столкновения осталось минут десять, не больше.

— Я не планирую умирать тут, Скотти, — Джим улыбнулся, и, кажется, это сработало — Скотти просто протянул руку.

— Для меня было честью служить с вами, капитан Кирк, — сказал он, и Джим ответил на рукопожатие.

— Аналогично, Скотти.

Они разошлись в разные стороны, и когда Джим отвернулся от улетающей капсулы Скотти, то снова увидел, как что-то синее мелькнуло среди ветвей. Его предчувствие стало еще сильнее.

***

Пробираться среди веток было сложно, но Джима не отпускала мысль, что если один из членов экипажа заблудился, нужно ему помочь.

— Эй, тут есть кто? — громко позвал он. Джим отсчитывал про себя минуты до столкновения. Критическим значением было пять минут. У него как раз оставалось время осмотреться и вернуться к секции с челноками.

Неподалеку послышался шорох.

— Кто здесь?

— А кого ты хочешь увидеть, Джим? — позади раздался голос, и в первый момент было сложно понять, кому он принадлежал. Джим медленно развернулся и не поверил своим глазам.

— Боунс…

Это был действительно он. Боунс выглядел странно — кожа была бледной, чуть ли не с синевой, под глазами залегли тени, а на шее и висках вздулись вены… ну, по крайней мере Джим надеялся, что это именно вены, а не что-то другое.

— Боунс, как ты выжил? Спок сказал мне, что там было слишком опасно находиться без маски, — Джим отступил назад. Даже несмотря на всю радость от того, что друг оказался жив, было ясно, что перед ним не совсем Боунс.

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь, Джим.

— Ну так объясни мне.

Боунс задрал рукава своей синей формы, и Джим увидел, что по руках доктора тянулись тонкие зеленые ниточки, как паутинка оплетающие все вплоть до локтей.

— Первые эксперименты были неудачными, — заговорил Боунс. — Поэтому Сулу погиб. И Чехов, и те офицеры из службы безопасности. Оно просто не понимало, как найти с нами общий язык.

Надо было уходить. Время уже поджимало, и, кажется, это растение нашло способ завладеть телом Боунса, чтобы заманить Джима в ловушку. Как бы больно это ни было, но Джим жалел, что сейчас у него нет фазера, чтобы убить двойника Боунса.

— А потом оно научилось… и настал мир, — с этими словами Боунс улыбнулся, и Джим, к своему ужасу, почувствовал, как корабль останавливается. Двигатели заглохли, и повисла настолько осязаемая тишина, что стало слышно, как в потоках воздуха колебались листья.

Через мгновение гул возобновился, но Джим почувствовал, что скорость и направление движения корабля поменялись.

— Варп-ядро, — произнес Джим и бросился к табло в секции с челноками — на нем уже не было предупреждающей надписи о столкновении. Мало того, кто-то изменил курс корабля, и теперь пунктом назначения «Энтерпрайз» значилась… Земля.

Джим зажмурился на мгновение, чтобы понять, что же делать, и на глаза ему бросился фазер — он лежал на полу, под одной из веток, тянущихся из коридора. Джим подобрал его — теперь можно было идти в инженерный, чтобы понять, что случилось.

«Энтерпрайз», несмотря на отсутствие экипажа, не выглядела брошенной. Казалось, что растение, ощутив отсутствие людей, начало занимать свободные палубы. Джим чувствовал, как оно расцветает, как тянется во все стороны и становится сильнее. И это было страшно.

В инженерном не было освещения. Кажется, только свет от работающих консолей позволял видеть, что где находится, и Джим ступал осторожно, опасаясь споткнуться и уронить фазер.

Он добрался до пункта доступа к корабельному компьютеру и с ужасом обнаружил, что все командные функции заблокированы. «Энтерпрайз» нельзя было ввести другой курс или задать команду на самоуничтожение.

— Даже не пытайся обойти защиту, — освещение стало ярче, и через несколько секунд Джим увидел в нескольких метрах от себя Спока. И выглядел он почти так же, как Боунс, но было в нем что-то другое, вызывающее у Джима еще большее желание сбежать.

— Спок, ты выжил? — Джим попытался выглядеть радостным, чтобы не выдать нарастающую внутри панику.

— Выжил? — переспросил Спок. — Твое утверждение неверно. Я и не прекращал существование.

Джим сделал шаг назад: сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось… проснуться. Обнаружить, что это всего лишь дурной сон и на самом деле все хорошо и никто не погиб.

— Тогда я не понимаю, — Джим завел руку с фазером за спину и выставил его на максимальное оглушение.

— В данный момент я нахожусь на заключительной стадии формирования прекрасного во всех отношениях симбиоза, — Спок смотрел на Джима не моргая, и от этого становилось еще страшнее. — Я обнаружил великолепный по своей природе организм, который пожелал вступить во взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Соглашусь, что сначала оно было навязано мне силой, но потом я понял, что теперь я абсолютно свободен и почти обрел мир.

С этими словами Спок повернул голову, на его шее и скуле лопнула кожа, и из нее потянулись ярко-зеленые, как вулканская кровь, цветы. У них были алые сердцевинки, и выглядели они, как странное украшение. Синяя ткань на плечах и груди Спока пропиталась кровью и потемнела… И только сейчас Джим заметил, что зеленые ветки оплетают ноги Спока и стопы его не видно, словно он вырос из этого зеленого покрывала.

— Значит это ты принес инфекцию на борт? — Джим не мог поверить, что произнес это. — Спок, ты хоть понимаешь, что наделал?

— Да, — Спок вдруг едва заметно улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Джиму стало не по себе. — Мне очень жаль, что мистер Сулу и мистер Чехов погибли, но нужно было понять, как наладить контакт с человеческой физиологией и не убить носителя. К сожалению, мистер Хендорфф осознал все слишком быстро, поэтому пришлось ликвидировать и его.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Ты не Спок, — сказал он. — Спок никогда бы не позволил поставить чужую жизнь под угрозу. Наверняка тело Спока лежит где-то там, возле грузового транспортатора, а ты всего лишь имитация, призванная запутать меня.

— Джим, ты ошибаешься. Я — Спок. Фикция не смогла бы заблокировать компьютер и поменять курс. Ты можешь коснуться меня и понять, что я настоящий.

— Нет, — Джим покачал головой и, подняв фазер, нацелил его на Спока. — Мой Спок не стал бы соглашаться на симбиоз, не проверив все возможности и риски. Мой Спок не стал бы скрывать от меня такую информацию. Он бы…

— Он бы что, Джим? — Спок приблизился, сократил расстояние между ними вдвое. — Так и остался бы твоим другом, не пытаясь шагнуть на следующий уровень ваших отношений? Никогда бы не рискнул прикоснуться к тебе с нежностью? Никогда бы не поцеловал тебя?

Джим почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он со злостью сдернул с себя маску — сейчас ему уже было плевать на то, что с ним будет. Важно было вернуть себе контроль над кораблем.

— Я не знаю, что ты за существо и что ты сделал со Споком, — Джим уже не скрывал то, насколько он был расстроен. — Разблокируй компьютер, или я выстрелю.

— Оно всего лишь подарило мне мир и спокойствие, которых я был лишен всю свою жизнь, — Спок еще сократил расстояние, и теперь между ними осталось чуть больше метра. — Я наконец-то чувствую себя целым, и этот бесконечный внутренний конфликт больше не терзает меня. Я наконец-то могу сказать, как ты мне дорог, Джим.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Наши разговоры о потере близких, — Спок протянул руку, словно хотел коснуться Джима. — После того, что случилось с нами за последнее время, я понял, что не смогу жить в мире, где нет тебя…

Джим не мог поверить, что Спок поддался такой эгоистичной мысли, но тот, словно желая объясниться, продолжил говорить:

— Я наблюдал за старшим Споком, за его жизнью… Он прожил большую ее часть в одиночестве, похоронив своего Джима. Я не хочу, чтобы моя жизнь стала такой же. Возьми мою ладонь, и мы сможем жить вечно...

— А экипаж? Их убивать тебе тоже показалось «привлекательным»? — перебил его Джим.

— Нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства или одного, — Спок развел руками. — Теперь мы знаем, как присоединить к нашему покою каждого землянина в галактике, не убив его.

Джим не выдержал, и луч фазера ударил Споку прямо в грудь, но тот даже не пошатнулся. Джим выставил максимальную мощность и снова нацелился в Спока, но в этот момент длинная и упругая лиана обхватила его руку, и фазер выпал. Найти его в зеленом ковре, в который превратился пол инженерного, было невозможно. Джиму удалось освободиться, но теперь он остался безоружен.

— Я одного не понимаю, — произнес он. — Почему я до сих пор жив?

— Это не то, к чему я стремлюсь, — Спок протянул к Джиму ладонь. — Возьми меня за руку, Джим, и ты тоже сможешь обрести покой.

Джим отступал назад и попытался придумать, как выбраться из этой ситуации. Вернуть себе контроль над кораблем можно было только с мостика, но до него нужно было еще добраться.

— Мой мир неполон без тебя. Возьми меня за руку, Джим, — повторил Спок.

Можно было влезть в варп-ядро и нарушить его работу изнутри, тогда бы корабль умер и впал в дрейф. И если бы повезло, то притяжение какой-нибудь звезды или необитаемой планеты уничтожило бы «Энтерпрайз».

— Вместе мы разделим наши мысли и чувства, — Спок продолжал наступать. — Мы наконец-то будем едины. Джим, ты же всегда этого хотел.

— Но не так, — Джим почти кричал — скорее от отчаяния, от того, что не видел выхода из этой патовой ситуации. — Не ценой жизней экипажа и всего населения Земли. Не так, Спок.

Кажется, горечь в словах Джима на мгновение отрезвила Спока: он остановился, и в его глазах промелькнуло что-то знакомое, как будто бесконечный конфликт вулканского и человеческого вернулся к нему, пусть и всего на секунду.

— Возьми меня за руку, Джим, и я поменяю курс, — заговорил он. — Уведу корабль к месту, из которого оно пришло. Мы оставим сигнальный буй на орбите, чтобы никто и никогда не мог потревожить нас.

Джим задумался. Это предложение звучало неплохо, и если был хоть один шанс, что Земля будет спасена, то стоило попробовать. Но где гарантия, что это не обман?

— Я говорю тебе правду, — продолжил Спок. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— У тебя какое-то странное представление о счастье, — Джим огляделся и обнаружил, что ему больше некуда отступать. — Как же эта… это растение согласится на такие условия.

— У него уже есть все необходимое для долгой и полноценной жизни, — Спок снова едва заметно улыбнулся. — Оно обрело разум благодаря мне, о большем оно и не могло мечтать.

— Обещаешь, что больше никто не пострадает?

— Да. Вулканцы не лгут, — Спок поднял ладонь выше. — Возьми меня за руку, Джим.

Кажется, заходить в варп-ядро и нырять в бездну было проще, чем это. Джим думал только о том, чтобы спасти Землю, чтобы увести корабль подальше от обитаемых миров. Чтобы никто не повторил их судьбу.

Джим шагнул навстречу Споку и обнял его.

***

— _Riov_ , у меня что-то на сканерах.

— Что там?

— Кажется, это сигнальный буй. Он передает, что на планету нельзя высаживаться.

Высокий ромуланец подошел ближе к обзорному экрану и посмотрел вниз — перед ним красовалась бесконечная зеленая гладь. И вдалеке за полукруглым краем виднелся выглядывающий диск спутника.

— Буй работает?

— Да, _riov_ , и это удивительно.

— Почему?

— Вокруг этой планеты очень много космического мусора. Заброшенные станции, верфи и множество спутников.

— На каком языке сигнал? — ромуланец сел в капитанское кресло.

— Клингонский, — через мгновение на экране высветились слова « _tera'. Qob. pagh Saqghom_ » и их перевод: — Земля. Опасно. Нет посадки. 


End file.
